Enquanto Você Dorme
by Otacraze92
Summary: Kaoru acorda em uma manhã qualquer e olha o irmão dormindo. Seus pensamentos então começam a fluir, pensamentos que sempre procurou esconder de Hikaru.


_**N/A: **__Minnaaaaaaaa! o/ Eu sei, eu sei. Não deveria sair postando fic nova sem terminar as outras, mas who cares? Então, eu resolvi dar uma parada no estudo de inglês (mentira que eu nem comecei ainda) e fui ver a letra dessa música, já que eu gosto dela mas não tenho idéia do que se trata. E daí eu pensei "meu, parece um dos gêmeos!" Lógico que então saiu a fic e o resto vocês sabem. Songfic saindo \o/ E deu nisso. Kaoru narrando em uma manhã qualquer enquanto seu irmão dorme tranqüilamente ao seu lado. Eu acho que ficou boa, mas vai saber... ;P E mandar review não mata, não, viu? :)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_te wo hiita no wa dare?' youshou no kioku_

_Mezamereba itsudemo yume wa utakata ni kieta azayaka ni_

_(Quem era esse quem me conduziu pela mão? As memórias da infância_

_Sempre que eu acordei, os sonhos desapareceram sempre em uma bolha, ativamente...)_

E mais uma vez eu acordei antes de você… De alguma forma isso me agrada, mas também é solitário. Mesmo gostando de apreciar sua expressão serena enquanto dorme tranqüilo e eu, depois de mais uma noite mal dormida, mal consigo lembrar de como é poder dormir bem. Mesmo nunca lembrando do que sonhei daquela vez… Sei que você estava lá, que calmamente ia traçando o caminho. Nosso caminho. De todas nossas lembranças.

_Daidai iro no ame hoho wa nurasanai_

_Nakushita mono wa aa iranai furi wo shiteta_

_(A chuva laranja não molha_

_As coisas que foram perdidas, aaah, eu fingi que não as necessitava...)_

Lembra-se de uma vez, quando fomos viajar para a praia? Eu não queria, mas você me convenceu a entrar no mar. Foi há muito tempo. Muito mesmo. E foi naquele dia que me vi apaixonado por você. Lembro-me de quando você saiu da água, dizendo que já voltava. Seu cabelo já estava completamente desarrumado, escorrendo mais água do que julguei possível. E quando você já não olhava mais para mim, senti meu rosto ferver. Quis negar aquilo. Quis negar que vê-lo daquele jeito fazia meu sangue ferver.

_Hatenai kanashimi wa, boku ga iyasou_

_Hitori de wa ikirarenai bokura wa_

_(Eu curei a tristeza contínua_

_Nós dois não podemos viver sozinhos...)_

Eu não consigo mais viver sem você, mas não sei se você pensa o mesmo de mim. Por isso continuo sofrendo calado, enquanto você está sempre feliz. Já reparou nisso? Sempre na presença dela você sorri, mas não da mesma forma como sorri quando estamos sozinhos. Só não sei dizer em que momento seu sorriso é mais forçado, comigo ou com ela. Ainda assim, por mais que você não perceba, estou sempre sorrindo por vê-lo feliz. E assim a tristeza vai se esvaindo aos poucos. Estou aprendendo a curá-la.

_Yukisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no? the story of brilliant growly_

_Hidari te ni yume wo, migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide_

_Akatsuki no youni kagayaiteitai the story of brilliant growly_

_Taisetsuna hikari wa boku no te ni_

_(Na extremidade do destino, o que nós podemos ver? A história brilhante crescente_

_Eu sou unido com os sonhos em minha mão esquerda e você em minha direita_

_Que eu quero brilhar como a aurora, a história brilhante crescente_

_A luz preciosa está em minha mão)_

Sempre que você está comigo, me sinto mais alegre. Tanto que é como se eu brilhasse. De um lado, busco sempre lutar pelo que quero, meus sonhos, meus próprios desejos. Do outro está você, por quem eu daria a vida. Meu maior sonho, meu maior desejo. Mas não posso saber o que se estende diante de mim, ou melhor, de nós. E por isso continuamos escrevendo nossa história, sem nos preocuparmos com o que virá, com o que ficou. Por isso, sinto como se isso pudesse ser algo brilhante no fim, ao mesmo tempo em que não. É como se a chave disso reluzisse em minha mão, mas eu não conseguisse fazer mais do que segurá-la.

_Mabushikute... mienai yo. uhinatta mono wa, itsumo._

_(As coisas que foram perdidas deslumbrantemente para sempre... Eu não posso vê-las.)_

Não consigo me lembrar de tudo que já deixei para trás para que você ficasse feliz, mas sinto o vazio que isso provoca. Eu as perdi sem saber, e sabendo, não as vi se perderem. Elas simplesmente foram, passaram diante de mim como se não importassem. E então, só agora, depois de tanto tempo, noto como isso não é verdade. As coisas esquecidas, perdidas, não voltam. E isso vai nos consumindo silenciosamente.

_Sunda yukisaki wo yubi de nasotta_

_Asayake wa bokutachi wo tsutsunda_

_(Eu segui o destino cancelado com um dedo _

_As cores do nascer do sol nos envolveram.)_

A luz do Sol já invade o quarto agora e você continua dormindo. Se pudesse, eu abandonaria tudo que tenho, só para não prejudicá-lo. Sinto como se de alguma forma eu soubesse o que me espera ao sair da cama, como se fosse uma linha traçada diante de mim. Uma linha que posso facilmente ignorar, apenas segui-la com o dedo, sem acompanhá-la de verdade. Se você acordasse agora, eu o levaria para o jardim, e então veríamos o resto do nascer do Sol, envolvidos por seu calor, por suas cores atraentes mais do que julgo necessário.

_Yukisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no? __The story of brilliant growly_

_Hidari te ni yume wo, migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide_

_Akatsuki no youni kagayaiteitai the story of brilliant growly_

_Taisetsuna hikari wa boku no te ni_

_(Na extremidade do destino, o que nós podemos ver? A história brilhante crescente_

_Eu sou unido com os sonhos em minha mão esquerda e você em minha direita_

_Que eu quero brilhar como a aurora, a história brilhante crescente_

_A luz preciosa está em minha mão)_

_**("Akatsuki - Alice Nine")**_


End file.
